ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinomon: Jurassic Park and Pokemon Crossover
=Introduction= Hello. I would like to introduce a spinoff series called DinoMon. It is an anime series that is set in the future, 2060. If you don't know that this is, like the title comically suggests, it is about dinosaurs, only mixed in with Pokémon. You can see more here. http://jpfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dinomon:_Jurassic_Park_and_Pokemon_Crossover Explanation Of course, unlike what you are thinking, this will not be canon in the Jurassic Park Franchise nor in the Pokémon Franchise. This will be very different from the two franchises. It takes place in modern North America, in the United States of America. The year is 2060, in the month of June 1, the beginning of the series. Here is a history that I copy-pasted from the Jurassic Park Fanon Wiki. History :2020-2040: Evolution has occurred among today's animals: American, Asian, African, Australian, and European animals all evolved as well. ::Modern Mammals evolved to have high intelligence to coexist with humans, evolving to be bigger, have longer, bigger, and stronger horns, and much more. ::Modern Birds evolved to have more feathers, larger wings, and more flexible and agile, with some reaching up to 40 feet in length. ::Modern Fish evolved to be more flexible, longer, and swim faster, including sharks, that evolved to have gaping jaws and be 70 feet in length. ::Modern Reptiles evolved to be larger. Snakes evolved into Coilers, or giant snakes up to 100-250 feet long. Komodo Dragons, Monitor Lizards, and more lizards evolved to be more dragon-like, named Draco-Lizards. Crocodylomorphs evolved to be as big to 60 feet long, with more osteoderms and scutes across their bodies. Turtles evolved to be larger, up to 50 feet in length. ::Modern Amphibians evolved to be more durable to toxic waste, thus increasing their survival chance. ::Modern Invertebrates varied; some stayed as they are, other evolved to become bigger, the largest one being 100 feet long, which is the Octosquiddicus. :June 26, 2046: Superdigger Alxez Imbrieeao dug to the Fossil Zone. He found hundreds of skeletons of fossilized creatures the timespan of 250 Million Years Ago to 1 Million Year Ago. He imported them back up to the surface for DNA collection. :January 7, 2047: DNA Analysis and Extraction was a success, thus leading to the cloning project of extinct fauna. :Semptember 14, 2047: The first organism to be cloned was a Hypsilophodon Foxii, as well as many Cenozoic Fauna after the cloning of this organism. :December 3, 2048: Dinosaur Fauna have been cloned after over 1 year of the cloning of Hypsilophodon. :June 18, 2056: Evolvo-Energy has been discovered, leading to the discovery that dinosaurs can mega-morph into 3-5 stages. :June 26, 2056: A 10th Anniversary was held to commemorate Alxez Imbrieeao's discovery of prehistoric life, by hosting fights in between Evolvo-Energized Dinosaurs (E.E.D, or Dinomon, for short). :June 1, 2060: Modern Day. Analysis As you can see, at least over 100 species of dinosaur, pterosaur, and marine reptile species have been brought back from extinction, over 50 Cenozoic creatures have been brought back to life, and up to 75% of animals on Planet Earth right now have evolved to be weirder, bigger, more dangerous, etc. America, the #1 superpower nation in the entire world of 2060, has every single species that will feature in this Television Series. The Series will have a planned amount of 20 seasons, each with 30 episodes. Category:TV Series